The Bond Thingy
by JackPotr
Summary: Just a little one shot I had fun with this afternoon. I can't give too many details as it's a pretty short story. I hope you enjoy.


Disclaimer: I do not own or make anything from Harry Potter.

AN: Hey everyone, just another pile of crap that dropped out of my head. I hope you enjoy as it was meant to be fun…I hope.

The Bond Thingy

The final battle was raging all around them and Harry and Hermione were involved in separate duels with two of the worst the enemy had to offer. Harry was faced off against Voldemort himself and Hermione was fighting Bellatrix. Harry was using everything he had but it wasn't enough and finally, old tom got something past Harry's defenses that took him down to one knee. As he tried to rise again, tom threw another curse at Harry which ended the young champion's life. As Harry died, his last thoughts were on his beautiful friend and how he hoped she survived and went on to have a happy life. Their connection to each other was both a curse and a blessing as it not only allowed them to communicate without words but it also allowed feelings across the connection. Harry's pain was felt by Hermione and created just enough of a distraction that Bella managed to slip something through as well, as Hermione fell, her eyes were focused on the one she loved above all others. Her only regret was not telling him ever since she met him on the train to Hogwarts.

The both awoke lying beside each other and as soon as they stood to take a look around, they both noticed that the other was naked. A small grin formed on their faces before they realized that they were naked as well. Hermione boldly allowed her eyes to travel down his body and was amazed at the reaction he was having at seeing her naked.

"Is that for me?"

"I don't see anyone else and to be honest…there has never been anyone else."

She smiled. "Since when?"

Harry grinned back. "Hmm…only since this bossy little beauty barged into my compartment on the express looking for a toad."

"Me too! Oh Harry, why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I was too scared. You were my best friend and I didn't want to mess that up. What if we didn't like each other and broke up?"

"That would have never happened."

"Why not?"

"Because I've been in love with you since that moment as well."

"Well then same question."

She grinned and said "Same reason. You were too important to me to lose."

They stared into each other's eyes for a minute before they started moving towards one another. Just as they were about to kiss, they heard a cough behind them. When they turned around, Lily and James Potter were standing there. She walked over to both of them and pulled them into hug.

"Um mum, we're kinda naked here."

Lily chuckled and then waved her hand. As soon as she did, white terry cloth robes appeared on both of them. Once they were satisfied they were dressed, they turned back to her and she immediately raised her hand and smacked both of them on the back of the head.

Harry shouted "Hey, what was that for?"

Hermione added "Yeah?"

Lily huffed. "That was for the both of you being so damn stupid. You had a soul bond and never acted on it and allowed those weasels to keep you apart. And damn Harry, Ginny Weasley? Really? She's had more action than the SAS. And what's with finding someone who looks like me when you've always had the perfect girl right beside you."

"But we…"

"Yeah I heard. For a couple of Gryffindors, you sure acted more like the cowardly lion from The Wizard of Oz. When you were born, I hoped and prayed that you would be more like me that him." She ended with pointing her finger at James.

"Hey now…you married me. Besides, when did you fall in love with me?"

"First year just like you but you were way too immature to handle anything as special as me. I had to wait until you grew up."

Hermione finally asked "So what does this mean now…will we be separated now that we are dead?"

"Well that is standard procedure for those who did not complete their bond. The problem is the big guy recognizes that you both had an incredible amount of influence and potions being thrown at you to keep you apart and he might allow you another chance if you agree to the conditions."

Harry asked "The big guy? You mean God?"

"No baby…that's the big big guy. He delegated affairs of the heart and soul bonds to Eros or better known as Cupid."

"I thought he was a little guy with wings and a bow."

Lily chuckled "Yeah, that's what he wants everyone to think. I think the best way to describe him is more along the lines of Jabba the Hutt."

Hermione shuddered. "Does he have all those warts too?"

James said "Yeah but we don't talk about them. He got them looking for love in all the wrong places."

Lily said "Anyway...the conditions are that you go back to when you first met and do the whole thing over again."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. The thoughts of going through their lives again gave them pause but finally Harry said "I'm game if you are love."

Hermione had tears in her eyes at all Harry had to endure over the years. "I don't know if I can do it. I want to but I don't want you to have to go through all that again. I love you too much."

James shouted "BINGO"

Both kids turned and looked at him. "James smiled "You just won the prize because…one...Harry would only do it if Hermione would and two…Hermione loved him enough to sacrifice her love so that you wouldn't be in pain again."

Harry asked "What prize?"

Lily said "You get to go back with all your knowledge with only a little of your memories modified."

Hermione asked "Modified how?"

"Well, you won't know you are soul mates until you actually kiss and it will be up to you to make sure you complete the bond. If things get stalled, we will send hints along the way."

Harry and Hermione turned and looked into each other's eyes. At the same time, they both said "We'll do it but on one condition."

"Name it and I will see if it is possible."

Harry said "I want everything returned to us on completion of the bond."

Lily looked off into space for a minute before saying agreed. Upon final completion of the bond, you will get everything back. Upon initiating the bond, you will get what you experienced at school."

Harry asked "What's the difference?"

This time Hermione smacked the back of his head. Lily said "Good one Lady Potter."

Hermione bowed. "Thank you Lady Potter. Now love, initiating the bond means our first kiss. Completing the bond will mean us having sex and the magic of the bond will mean that I will be pregnant once we do that."

"Oh okay"

Lily huffed and looked off into space again. After a minute she nodded and then looked at Hermione. "Venus said that since men are so dense, that she will make sure this knowledge is part of the initial package to make sure you don't um…get knocked up in first year."

Hermione blushed and then said "Thank you Mum."

"You're welcome now give us hugs because it's time for you to go."

Harry whined. "Can't we stay with you for a while and you know…train and learn stuff?"

James laughed. "That only happens in those ridiculous stories we saw you reading. The truth is once the offer is made to return, you only have one hour before you have to stay forever. Now do as your mum said and go make us grandparents."

Lily chuckled. "But not for a few years yet."

"Yes mum"

Hugs were shared between all four of them before Lily and James stepped back and made a gesture. With the gesture came a loud flushing sound and Harry and Hermione found themselves swirling down until they once again landed in their younger bodies. They both recognized that they were on the Hogwarts Express and then a wave of confusion passed over them and their younger selves took control.

**Time Skip/Jump/Whatever**

It is said that love has a power all its own. When combined with magic, love can accomplish anything. It was on her first trip to Hogwarts that Hermione Granger first learned of the hold that the power of love could hold on you.

She walked into a compartment and her breath was taken away. There sitting in front of her was the cutest, although small, boy she had ever seen. The smile he graced her with sent butterflies rumbling through her belly as she found she couldn't look away from those emeralds that were shining back at her.

Hermione was at a near genius level and in the year as she waited for the chance to go to Hogwarts; her parents had spent a fortune on books as she read every one and absorbed the knowledge in them. If you were to test her, she would probably have a seventh years knowledge of the theory of magic and the only real reason she was going to Hogwarts was due to the rules along with learning the practical side of casting spells.

As they stood there staring at each other, the other two boys, Ron and Neville, were completely ignored for a few minutes until they finally got Harry's attention. As he snapped out of his trance, he held out his hand to her and introduced himself.

She was well aware of the theory behind love at first sight but never expected it to happen to her. Up until now, her only friends had been the books she read as none of the other children understood her or even liked her. Her intelligence drove them away simply because she couldn't communicate with them on their level.

It was when their hands touched that she felt a spark ignite between the two of them and from that point on, they only had eyes for each other. He took her hand and pulled her to the seat beside him and once again, the two boys were ignored as they spoke softly to each other. Their hands never separated for the rest of the trip and all Ron and Neville could do was guide them to their destination as their eyes never left one another.

Minerva McGonagall smiled as she saw what was happening and who was involved. After giving the first years a few words and instructions to smarten up, she made her way back into the Great Hall wearing an uncommon grin.

Minerva's incredibly jovial mood brought the rest of the staff to attention as they knew something rare was about to happen. After placing the stool and hat in place, she made her way back to the room which held the first years.

As soon as the door was opened and the first years were filing in, the professors sat up as they took notice of a magical presence stronger than they've ever felt. The aura was so strong that Albus Dumbledore rose to his feet in an attempt to better see what was happening. He almost collapsed in his chair as he remembered a similar occurrence involving the young man's parents only it didn't happen until their seventh year. He sighed as he realized just who young Harry Potter was connected to and was concerned as all his plans for the young man began to crumble.

It was bad enough that two Potter men within consecutive generations chose a muggleborn witch as their life partner. It made things even worse because of all the promises he made to many people who wanted a piece of the boy and his fortune. He could see his next several days being spent recouping funds and replacing them back into the Potter vaults. His plan for Harry to be ignorant of his status in the world was teetering over the edge and about to be a thing of the past. They children were so close that the dreaded kiss was mere moments away.

When that happened and the soul bond activated, Harry would no longer be under anyone's control unless he allowed it and the reports he had on this Granger girl were troubling. Her intelligence was as great as the former Lily Evans and would bring ruin to everything. He had already even formed a plan where if she got anywhere close to Harry, she would have to be eliminated. He had even already planted the thought in Quirrellmort's brain to bring a troll in at Halloween and he would use that worthless youngest Weasley son to push the girl over the edge.

He vaguely heard the staff talking about what they were seeing. He then heard a squeak come from Filius when he said "Damn, she won! We all thought she was crazy when she picked the sorting ceremony for little Harry to be struck by the Potter curse and gave her the best odds."

Pomona Sprout leaned over "It doesn't surprise me. She came back from her orientation with Miss Granger absolutely beaming and saying how we had another Lily Evans on the way."

Snape said "Then she cheated. She had inside information."

Filius chuckled. "You did the same thing. You put your money on the Greengrass girl did you not? It's too bad your godson blocked all of the children of the old families from going and meeting him."

Snape glared at Filius for a minute and then sighed. "You're right. Draco is definitely not the brightest bulb on the tree. I think he's been hanging around two apes for far too long."

Minerva shot them a glare as she started reading out the list of names. Once she got to Hermione Granger, she huffed as she had to walk over to the young lady and pull her up to the stool. She chuckled that the girl's eyes never left Harry Potter. As soon as the hat was placed on her head, he shouted out "Have Mercy!"

Minerva gave it a glare and he whispered loudly "You should see the shit flying around in here…not only is she…holy cow…NEWT level in theory…her mind is virtual perverse daydream surrounding a certain young man. I haven't seen anything like this in…well forever."

Minerva growled out "Just sort her Clarence."

"Well…damn…I would have to say…crap…that won't do. Hmmm…maybe there is a solution. I declare Miss Granger to be unsortable. She has strong traits of all the houses therefore…I'm going to have to say…UNITY HOUSE."

As soon as this was said, a small table appeared to the left of the head table which held a crest above it showing the one depicted for the school.

Before she could get off the stool and head to the table, the hat said "We might as well get this over with. Harry Potter…please come forward."

Minerva said "But that is out of order."

Harry cautiously walked forward since his eyes were on Hermione's the whole time. Once he got there, Minerva placed the hat on Harry's head. The hat sat there in thought for a minute before saying "You owe me kid. Now go kiss the girl and join her at UNITY HOUSE."

"Yes Sir"

Harry walked over and kissed Hermione straight on the lips. The resulting light was so bright that most everyone in the hall was stunned by the phenomenon. As soon as they broke apart, Harry's scar erupted in a flash of flame as the dark magic behind his scar was destroyed as it could not withstand the purity of the magic of their love. At the same time, Professor Quirrell fell forward into his mashed potatoes as a wraith emerged from the back of his head and then showered the head table in ash as it exploded. All across Great Britain, there were similar occurrences as dark magic reacted badly to the purity of their soul bond and overcame all dark magic connected in any way to Harry.

Albus Dumbledore sat there as all his plans went up in flames. He took the speech notes he was holding and tossed them into the air and sat back in his chair.

Before anyone could comment, Hermione said "Wow...that was incredible. If all that happened from just a kiss then I can't wait to see what happens when we have sex tonight."

"Um...Hermione?"

"Yes Harry my love?"

"I'm only eleven and you're just twelve. We may have to wait a bit for that."

"Damn!"

"Yep, I don't think Dan and Emma really want their princess to come home pregnant at the end of the year."


End file.
